


All you need to do is ask

by gwaymyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwaymyeon/pseuds/gwaymyeon
Summary: Just Prince Baekhyun being cute.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 17





	All you need to do is ask

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [tweet](https://twitter.com/CBFiles614/status/1365672774010830848?s=19).

"Whoever you are, come out now or I will slash your neck when I catch you!"

Baekhyun shuffles on his feet. The royal guard caught him. But no, he can't be recognized, the king will disown him.

Chanyeol get out of the bathroom to put on his guard suit and assembles his sword.

He is the protector of the prince, he cannot let himself be flustered by some random shuffling noise from his bathroom door on his small guard room. "If I catch you, you need to say goodbye to this kingdom."

The young prince's breathe becomes heavy as he heard what his royal guard had said. He is not yet ready to bid goodbye to this kingdom — to his kingdom. He knows Chanyeol, he will do everything to serve and protect the kingdom he dedicate his life with.

Baekhyun can clearly hears the pairs of heavy footsteps nearing his location under the guard's bed. He tries not to breathe but the space is so tight. His heart is also fast beating. He just hopes his royal guard won't squat down to catch him.

But Chanyeol wasn't assigned to be the royal guard of the crown prince for nothing.

With one swift move, he kick his bed with his right foot causing it to move away from his direction. There he saw a petite boy on a royal gown that looks like the...prince?

"Your Highness?"

He puts down his sword that was ready to go its way to whoever the person under his bed might be. Baekhyun just looks at him and lets out a small laugh that sounds like ' _ahehehe_ ' or whatever that may be.

"What are you doing here?"

Asked Chanyeol to the young prince as he tries to stand up as if he wasn't caught by his royal guard a minute ago.

"I was just observing the palace. I figured I have yet to explore its entire beauty." 

"Your Highness, my room is not a place for that. It's not a beauty either."

"But you are!"

"Wha-" 

"What? I didn't say anything!"

Chanyeol smirks and take a step forward to where Baekhyun is standing.

"Is that what you see when you took a peek while I was taking a shower, Your Highness?"

The crown prince's cheeks and ears are red and he's obviously flustered by the interrogation.

"I wasn't peeking!"

The royal guard's smirk becomes wider as he answers back. "Sure."

"I swear!" Embarrassed Prince Baekhyun is so cute, Chanyeol thought.

"Lying won't let you get the crown, Your Highness. But I'll let this one out. I won't tell the king. But my prince, if you really want to see the beauty of this room that is me..."

Baekhyun can feel his face getting hotter as Chanyeol continues.

"...all you need to do is ask."

**Author's Note:**

> ahehehe


End file.
